narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Tree
|image=Treeofsouls.jpg |kanji=神座樹 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Shinzaju |literal english=Spirit Tree |english tv=Divine Spirit Tree |viz manga=Well of Souls |debut shippuden=Yes |tool media=Anime, Manga }} The is a hiden technique utilized by the and it is characterized by summoning a truly gargantuan sentient tree capable of collapsing the world into a dreary and hysterical depression due to its unchallenged supremacy. This tree is the legacy of both the pure and the impure world, a concept that is the legendary tree that lies in the realm beyond. Overview The Spirit Tree would appear in the world beyond as sky stained with purple, the moon slowly rose beckoning the return and manipulation of the afterlife. Hanako's knowledge of the tree came from her discovery of Ochimizu via the World Tree. In her mind, if there is the existence of sacred foliage in the metaphysical and the physical world, then there must exist holy that exists in the world beyond spirits. The primary abilities of the Spirit Tree, one ability to anchor souls from the Pure Land in an whole or impartial state. Inspired by the immortal flame of youth, this ability seems to override techniques such as the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation or other techniques that attempt to harness souls from beyond the spiritual realm. The nature of this tree is shrouded in mystery, lost before the creation of man and possibly physical existence. Abilities It is a concept beyond the reach of human magnanimity. Even attempting to attack the tree is a ludicrous attempt of clumsy playfulness and tawdry eloquence. The size of the tree outmatches the base of the Shinju and the height of the Genesis Flower thereby making it the second largest tree in the shinobi universe aside from the World Tree. In some esoteric fashion, the tree is called the and it is said that the souls who pass the tree in the Pure Land are capable of hearing the voices of their loved ones. It is a compass that sets the rest of the spiritual world in order, balance, and direction. If it is hurt or destroyed, chaos will ensue in the Pure Land. According to Hanako, summoning this tree requires an amount of chakra that is in a similar vein to summoning the Genesis Flower however, due to her remote connection to the Ryūmyaku, she can use it as a seemingly unlimited source of chakra so circumvent the cost for this technique. Another ability of this tree is the ability to provide a spiritual barrier that exists beyond the concept of time and space allowing Hanako to nullify the effects of Space–Time Ninjutsu by overlapping a portion of the spiritual domain of the tree with that of the physical world. The tree is also used as a method to perfect Hanako's Spirit Reflection Technique in which she can draw a countless number of souls into her puppets granting them full power and consciousness granting her potentially the most powerful puppet army. Hanako can connect to the tree to view the spirit world herself and to increase her sensing range beyond a global level rendering techniques such as Hiding in Surface Technique techniques and even other masking techniques such as the Incarnation of Immaculate Imperceptibility null. Due to her nature as a philosopher and that of a botanist, Hanako has spliced the metaphysical DNA of the tree and combined it with her own genes and cultivated a new strand of genes that are now housed within her body. Doing this arduous process allowed her the ability to transverse the world of Limbo and the realm beyond life and death, increasing her lifespan to a point where she is potentially immortal and even foreseeing the past and future, effectively deciding her own destiny. Foreseeing her future and that of many others is attributed to the process of soul dominion. As a soul, you are released from the bonds of space and time, therefore by association a spirit is able to see the past and there future unlike the damned who can only see the future but not the past and the present. By overlapping the realm of the tree with the physical plane, Hanako is able to travel into the realm beyond sight. She is also able to use this ability in combat situations, though she rarely has the need to. This also allowed her to perceive past and future events to an extent granting her unbridled evasiveness against an opponent(s). However powerful these abilities may seem, they still pale in comparison of Hanako actually being connected to the tree and even being in a closer range. Once Hanako is within a certain range, the Well of Souls or as it is normally called the Spirit Tree grants her autonomous restoration from techniques that affect the soul as the metaphysical essence that Hanako harvested from the Spirit Tree contained a portion of the tree's innumerable souls that are housed within it. Allowing each soul to grant Hanako a portion of it's spiritual energy and insight. Hanako states that this tree is more powerful than the Shinju and the Genesis Flower respectively but costs three times as much chakra in order to summon it in its entirety. Category:SahaTo Category:Legendary Creature